Me Muero Por Conocerte
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Pequeño Songfics, de mi pareja preferida Kenshin y Kaoru... Contiene Lemon


_**Holas, como estan... bueno perdon por no haberles subido un nuevo capitulo de Casi Perfecto pero no sep no me sentia bien y aun no lo termino, pero escuchando una cancion se me ocurrio una idea para un songfics... **_

_**Asi que a cambio del capitulo de casi perfecto les traje esta historia... Espero realmente que les guste porke la hice mientras escuchaba esta cancion...  
Bueno estoy un poco triste... bueno bastante triste, porque pelee con mi novio por una estupides, pero me siento re mal... T.T **_

_**Ya no las kiero deprimir asi ke aki les dejo el fics... Me escriben si kieren que siga si? y las criticas son muy bien recibidas, ya que este es el primero que hago de este tipo, pues necesito su opinion... aaaahh antes ke se me olvide contiene lemon asi ke los ke no les guste y a quienes no tienen la edad suficiente pues no lo lean ¬¬ ...**_

_**nos vemos abajoooo...**_

_**

* * *

Me Muero Por Conocerte **_

La noche caía lentamente en las frías calles de Tokio de la era Meiji. Una hermosa chica de 18 años, caminaba lentamente por las calles llevando su ropa de entrenamiento, su largo cabello, negro como la mismísima noche que la rodeaba, danzaba suelto, como pocas veces lo hacia. En sus oscuros ojos, una profunda mirada de tristeza se veía, ya no importaba nada, cada día, perdía un poco más la esperanza de que estuvieran juntos, de sus ojos azules, cubiertos ahora por la tristeza, nacían cristales que caían a través de su rostro y mojaban el frío piso por donde ella caminaba sin rumbo. El porque de su infinita tristeza, su amado vagabundo otra vez se iría a luchar lejos de ella, sin saber si volvería o no...

_Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas  
Mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas  
que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

En el dojo donde la hermoso pelinegra vivía, tres muchachos estaban preocupados por el paradero de la dueña de esa casa, debía aparecer cuando caía la tarde y ya era más de media noche sin que ella no diera luces. El pelirrojo por quien tantos suspiros exhalaba Kaoru, estaba más que impaciente por ver a entrar a su amada muchacha por las puertas de dojo, pero al parecer algo le había pasado y cada vez la mirada preocupada de Kenshin estaba peor, dejando de ser de un color violeta a ponerse cada vez más dorada.

No sabia que hacer, esa mañana le había dado la noticia de que nuevamente debía partir hacia Kyoto, un nuevo enemigo amenazaba la paz de Japón tratando de volver a el antiguo orden y él no podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

Kenshin cuando le dijo eso a Kaoru, vio como ella simplemente bajaba la mirada y ocultaba sus preciosos ojos azules. Ella tomos sus cosas y salió a darlas clases particulares de Kendo que estaba impartiendo a los hijos de algunas familias aristocráticas. Kenshin deseo seguirla y explicarle lo que realmente sentía, pero nuevamente su temor y ese complejo de inferioridad lo detuvieron en la búsqueda de su felicidad. Amaba tanto a Kaoru que no deseaba que nada malo le pasara, no desde que tuvieron esa pelea con Enishi y él penso que la había encontrado muerta, que ya nada servia, que su vida no tenia razón de ser.

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca   
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios  
que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,   
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior_

Kaoru, seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, dejando que el frío viento acariciara su rostro y sus largos cabellos negros danzaran al viento. Sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez, al momento de despedirse, cuando él partió a Kyoto a luchar contra Shishio. No deseaba pasar por la misma situación nuevamente, ella lo amaba, y ya no sabia como demostrárselo. Kenshin simplemente la ignoraba y la trataba como si ella fuera su hermanita pequeña, a quien el debía proteger. Acaso no entendía lo que se hacia él mismo, se dañaba al mantenerse alejado de ella.

Oh si, ella ya sabia muy bien lo que distraído pelirrojo no quería aceptar, que estaba enamorado de ella, tan enamorado que en sus ojos lo notaba cuando sin que el se percatara ella se daba cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarla.

Esta bien que ella fuera inocente y bastante despistada, pero al paso del tiempo, ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, y lo que el vagabundo sentía por ella. No entendía porque ese pelirrojo no la tomaba entre sus brazos y le declaraba su amor... y ahora él nuevamente se iría, a luchar contra quien sabe que persona fuerte, y regresaría mas dañado que antes, mas enfermo que antes, porque de lo que si estaba segura es que Kenshin siempre regresaría a sus brazos. Pero ya no deseaba sentir más ese vacío en su alma, deseaba que Kenshin al fin se le declarara, que dejara a todos sus demonios a un lado y estuvieran juntos por siempre, que formaran una familia.

Ella caminaba sin rumbo, y sin darse cuenta llego al mismo sitio de la despedida que tantos sufrimientos le traía, donde cubiertos de luciérnagas que trataban de consolarla, él se marcho a dar una dura batalla, de la cual casi no sale vivo. El río reflejaba la luna llena que iluminaba la blanca piel de Kaoru y su largo cabello azabache, aun las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, ella, ya no intentaba detenerlas, simplemente dejaban que salieran y trataran de aliviar ese dolor...

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir,_

Kenshin estaba desesperado, Battousai tomo el mando de su cuerpo, y salió utilizando su velocidad privilegiada, en busca de SU Kaoru, que ese estúpido vagabundo, con sus inseguridades estaba perdiendo. Porque él desde el interior de la mente, veía todo lo que pasaba, y estaba enamorado de esa hermosa muchacha que siempre le sonreía y no lo culpaba por las muertes de tantas personas. Ella lo aceptaba tal cual era, un ex hitokiri, que había luchado por sus ideales, y que si bien había matado a su esposa, a la cual había llegado a querer, ella no se apartó de él sino que con comprensión y amor, lo acuno en sus piernas y le dijo que no le importaba su pasado, sino lo que él era ahora. Battousai, no estaba dispuesto a perder a la única persona que había amado, y que ama con todo su ser, por las inseguridades y complejo de inferioridad de un vagabundo. Ella era de él y se encargaría esa noche de terminar con la tristeza que veía en sus ojos cada vez mas pronunciada ante los reproches que el rurouni se hacía. Esa noche se le declararía, y volvería a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba.

Battousai, corrió rápidamente por las calles de Tokio, buscando desesperadamente a Kaoru, a Su mujer. Llegando al río, logro ver a una persona que estaba sentada cercana a la orilla, que miraba la luna, al acercarse un poco mas silenciosamente, sintió el dulce aroma a jazmín que lo tranquilizaba, era su Kaoru, ella estaba bien, pero entonces sintió los sollozos de ella.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, ya no habría mas dolor, solo ellos dos. Puso su mano en el hombro de Kaoru, ella ya se había dado cuenta de que Kenshin estaba observándola hace un rato de detrás de algunos arboles. Cuando levanto la vista hacia él, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su amado Kenshin no eran violeta, sino que de un profundo color dorado, pero no tenia miedo ante esto.

El azul y el ámbar chocaron por primera vez, completamente, complementándose, ella solo sonrío tristemente y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la luna, que al parecer era su única compañía.

Kaoru, tenia a su lado al legendario Battousai, pero no sentía miedo, sentía una gran paz por dentro, por los minutos que estuvieron mirándose directamente a los ojos, se sintió protegida y amada, sabia que nada malo le sucedería.

- Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin, quien sonrío al ver que ella rápidamente dejaba de mirar la luna para verlo otra vez a los ojos, ya que la llamo sin el honorífico dono, que a él ya lo tenia cansado.

- Kenshin.- dijo Kaoru con un brillo extraño en su mirada, una pequeña esperanza había dentro de su mirada, que le dio el animo a Battousai de continuar.

- Kaoru, yo sé que debes estar preocupada por mi viaje.- al oír estas palabras Kaoru simplemente bajó la mirada nuevamente derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

- No quiero que te pase nada malo Kenshin, te necesito demasiado.- dijo Kaoru entre sollozos. Battousai solo la abrazó fuertemente.

- Kaoru, yo... yo... aishiteru.- dijo finalmente Battousai algo sonrojado-.

- Kenshin.- dijo sonrojada ella, pero inmensamente feliz.- Kenshin Aishiteru mo.

- No sé como fue que una mujer tan bella y pura como tu, mi ángel se pudo enamorar de este asesino, que tiene aun sus manos cubiertas de sangre, pero te amo koiishi, no deseo separarme de ti nunca, eres mi mujer.- dijo Battousai mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Nuevamente dorado contra azul se unieron y se fundieron, y lentamente Kenshin beso a Kaoru.

Battousai fue perdiendo el control que tenia de su pasión por tan bella muchacha, y cada vez el beso se hizo más apasionado, ya no era una simple caricia de los labios, sino que ahora Battousai tomaba ya el mando completamente sintiendo el desenfrenado deseo de posesión. Cada vez el beso se hacia mas apasionado, ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse pero, ambos necesitaban recuperar el aire que habían perdido.

Ella sonreía, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y pasión contenida, al fin estaba con su amado Kenshin, Battousai se le había declarado de la manera más dulce que existía, nunca imagino ella que algo así pasaría, al fin estaban juntos. Vio nuevamente directamente a los ojos a Kenshin ahora su mirada dorada brillaba con leves toques de violeta, haciéndole una simple pregunta, pidiéndole permiso para poder continuar con lo que hacían, quería hacerla su mujer. Ella sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello simplemente asintió, sabia que ya él no se iría nunca más, se quedaría con ella para siempre.

Kenshin volvió a juntar los labios con los de Kaoru, se había vuelto un adicto con tan solo un roce, lentamente fue acariciando con sus manos la suave figura de Kaoru, que simplemente suspiraba con cada roce de la mano de su amado pelirrojo, haciendo que este se encendiera aun más. Poco a poco la fue recostando suavemente en la hierva.

Ella, sin que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba con la hakama abierta(supongo ke es la parte de arriba perdón si me ekivoco... ya no les interrumpo mas) mostrando las vendas que cubrían sus pechos. Kenshin besaba ahora su cuello, mientras sus manos sacaban las venas que cubrían los senos de Kaoru, para poder al fin tocarlos, cuando al fin termino esa tarea rozó con sus manos, el excitado pezón de Kaoru, ella gimió ante en contacto haciendo que el dorado de los ojos de Kenshin se intensificara aun más. Lentamente llevo a la boca uno de los pezones de Kaoru el cual lamía y daba pequeños mordiscos. Kaoru logró al final sacarle la hakama a Kenshin. Las caricias y besos húmedos continuaron hasta que al fin ambos estaban desnudos sobre el pasto, nuevamente se miraron a los ojos Kenshin buscando una aceptación por parte de Kaoru, ella solo sonrío como respuesta y lentamente Kenshin penetró a su amante, ella gimió y lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor cuando Kenshin rompió la barrera que indicaba que ella nunca había sido tocada por algún hombre, y que ahora le pertenecía completamente.

Kenshin comenzó a moverse lentamente, permitiendo que ella se acostumbrar a él, pero al cabo de algún tiempo, la parte salvaje del hitokiri volvió a surgir y las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes y rápidas, haciendo que ambos cayeran en una vorágine de deseo, sudor, besos, y movimientos. Pronto a alcanzar ambos el clímax, Kenshin volvió a besar en los labios a Kaoru diciéndole que la amaba y que desde ese minuto era de él, seria su mujer, su esposa, y que no la abandonaría nunca más.

Las penetraciones eran cada vez mas rápidas y fuertes, hasta que al fin ambos llegaron al clímax, ambos volaron por distintos parajes, donde solo existía el amor de ellos, su entrega mutua, su pasión y amor, al fin eran uno solo, ella al fin le pertenecía, él al fin le pertenecía. Cubiertos de sudor y con una mirada de felicidad en sus ojos, volvieron a repetir el juramento de que se amaban, mientras la semilla de Kenshin recorría y llenaba el cuerpo de Kaoru.

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente  
me muero por entregarte   
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
sentir, cada día, ese flechazo al verte  
¡qué más dará lo que digan!  
¡qué más dará lo que piensen! si estoy loco es cosa mía  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol  
_

Dias pasaron desde ese encuentro en las orillas del río, Kenshin ahora tenia una mezcla de dorado y violenta en sus ojos, que lo hacia aun más atractivo, Kaoru, al fin ya no derramaba mas lagrimas por su baka pelirrojo, estaban al fin juntos.

Ya no mas secretos, ya no mas sentimientos ocultos, al fin se conocían completamente, al fin eran una pareja y una familia, que quizás pronto serian más.

Las tristes palabras de una canción ya no calzaban con esta historia, de un amor que al fin tuvo su realización. De un amor que perduraría en la historia, y que estarían juntos en esta y en las sucesivas vidas... pero el resto de la historia será para otro momento...

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir   
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla  
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

_Fin..._

_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... nu kedo muy largo... asi ke dejen artos reviews... porfa... **_

_**cuidense artoooo **_

**_aaah se me olvidaba... Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece asi como tampoco la cancion... ke es de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Sin Miedo A Nada (A Duo Con Alex Ubago)_**

**_mmmm yaps _**

**_eso es too...  
los kiero  
matta ne  
_**


End file.
